


0.5%

by yiyu_oplover



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Prison
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyu_oplover/pseuds/yiyu_oplover
Summary: 心脏值多少？多弗？你的手指刮过他脸庞轮廓，理好发丝，覆上他的唇。舌尖拨开唇瓣，上次的教训让你不敢深入，只能止步于牙关之外。我只要这部分就够了。你喃喃念道，报复性地咬破他的嘴唇，一缕鲜血在口腔内蔓延开来。你贪婪地吸食着他的一切，血丝如火一般滚进你的喉咙，炙热地趟过五腹六脏，你自觉已经与多弗朗明哥融为了一体。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Kudos: 3





	0.5%

01  
在监狱的日子是无趣的，每天除了看报，就只能听其他人的蠢话来打发时间，所以当麦哲伦或是汉尼拔下来的时候，多弗朗明哥总会调侃上一两句。不得不说，看着他们火冒三丈却不敢动手也是一种乐趣，谁叫玛丽乔亚国宝的秘密还在自己手上呢。  
今日的时机卡得正好，多弗朗明哥刚看完今天的报纸，那旁的电梯便咔哒一声停了下来，紧接着那脚步声朝他走来，和麦哲伦的不同，这次的脚步声显得轻快急促，陌生许多。他丢开报纸，透过牢门的缝隙看上几眼，那人裹着一身黑，手里提个黑袋子，看起来有几分重量，皮靴踏出回响，指尖旋转的钥匙表明了对方身份并不简单。  
“多弗朗明哥。”那人出了声。  
多弗朗明哥并不接话，借着灯光打量那人。陌生面孔，小巧的脸蛋明显好好打扮过，眼角还残留着红色的脂粉，她双眼微微眯起，俯视着躺在地上的多弗朗明哥，嘴角抑制不住地上翘。她顿了片刻，握住钥匙，打开了锁头，铁门在她身后啪地一声合上，与此同时，两个狱卒兽走过来，将牢门外的世界挡得严严实实。  
多弗朗明哥不爽地皱了皱眉头，突如其来的黑暗让他有点不适，但也多亏了对方的举动，让他看出了几分端倪，“呋呋，玛丽乔亚那帮人吗？”他笑了几声，换了个舒服的姿势，逐渐适应黑暗的眼睛捕捉到了那人的身影，她正在逐渐靠近，“你们还真是心急。”  
“不对哦，多弗。”你从袋子里拿出了准备好的照明灯，搁在地上，笑道，“我和他们可不一样。”  
多弗朗明哥哼了一声，“能拿到钥匙到这的，除了本部的闲人，就是玛丽乔亚那些混蛋。”他透过墨镜看了你一眼，迅速下了判断，“你是什么人无所谓，呋呋……我劝你可不要轻举妄动。”  
你蹲到他身边，把脸凑近他的眼镜，拿灯过来，扳着他的脸让他看着自己。微弱的烛火在你脸上跳动，多弗朗明哥呈大字型的姿势让他退无可退，只能蹦着青筋看你，你呼在他脸上的鼻息只会让他更加烦躁。  
“认得我吗？多弗。”  
“离老子远点。”他张口毫不客气道，“谁允许你这么叫我。”  
你叹了口气，把灯放在他脸边，半侧光让他的颌线显得锋利。你盯着他的脸笑，跨坐到他腰上，现在的多弗朗明哥远比你在泳池见到的更加诱人，你情不自禁去摸他的脸，但多弗朗明哥显然不想让你碰他，厌恶地躲避，嘴里还在骂着些什么。四肢的海楼石让他根本无法大面积的移动。  
多弗的脸比之前的粗糙了许多，你怜惜地抚摸他，对骂声充耳不闻，喃喃说道，“你瘦了，多弗。他们可都怎么对你啊。”  
多弗朗明哥紧缩的眉头简直快把眼镜挤掉，你丝毫不怀疑如果没有这些海楼石，他下一秒就会把你杀掉，连碎肉都不剩，“滚开。”  
“别着急，多弗。”你仰仗着海楼石锁链，依旧霸占着那个亲密的称呼，对他的威胁没有半分畏惧，反而试着把手指靠近他的嘴唇，拨弄他的唇瓣，“您当真不认识我了？”你叹了口气，手指用力，捣入他的嘴唇，却被牙齿拒之门外，“您是对的。”  
你的手指忽地一陷，多弗朗明哥猛地打开牙关。你还来不及享受，整个人顿似入榨汁机，五腹六脏拧成一团抽搐，那腔糊泥被漩涡顺着脊椎搅到大脑，嗡鸣声捶击你的耳膜，颠簸的巨浪里晃动着海怪身影，你险些从他腰上跌落。  
“嘶。”你从牙缝吸气，咬紧牙缓解痛感。而后飞快从腰间抽出短鞭，他的脖颈扬去。鞭子表面是海楼石制，虽不比普通的好使，却在对付恶魔果实能力者时意外有用。多弗朗明哥在海楼石的削弱下松了几分牙关，你趁机把手收回来，大口吸气。  
“呋呋呋，感觉如何，‘cp’小姐？”多弗朗明哥被打了一下，反倒笑了起来。你的攻击在他眼里连挠痒都算不上，左右不过仗着海楼石那点力罢了。他饶有兴致地欣赏着自己的杰作——一根藕断丝连的大拇指。  
你的大拇指正像坏阀的水龙头一般流着血，骨肉几乎被剥离开来，指节一圈的白骨隐约可见，你光是看着便仿佛能听见他牙尖咬下你的皮肉的噗嗤声，像是刚戳进吸管的汽水，不断往外鼓着血泡，紧接着那声音又成了指甲划过黑板的呲拉声响，叫你脚底板连着心一齐打颤发怵，那是他的牙齿和你的骨头相碰，往下剐着肉。呲拉，呲拉，神经的断裂连着你的心窝抽搐。呲拉，呲拉，他愉悦地减慢了处刑的速度。到你抽出来，只剩半寸可怜的皮肉还连着，颤颤巍巍地挂在骨头上。血液顷刻便浸湿了底下的一方衣物，血腥味混杂着酸臭在囚室弥漫。你不得不承认多弗朗明哥的强大，海楼石只锁住了他的果实能力，但无论是他的战斗本能和经验，还是力气和牙口，都还能原原本本地发挥威力。  
门口的牛头人似乎闻到了什么，转头朝你看来，你挥了挥手，示意他们什么事也没有，而后重新看向多弗朗明哥，从牙缝里往外蹦字，“真狠啊，国王大人。”  
听到这个称呼，多弗朗明哥忽地停了笑声，收起表情问道，“谁派你来的？”  
“哈，谁也不是。”你伸出舌头，用舌尖去够那根拇指，把它卷进嘴里，和着流淌的血腥细细舔舐，适才多弗朗明哥用牙齿留下的每一处创伤你都不会错过。你一边专心回味着他的赠予，一边眯眼看他，嘴里含糊道，“您怎么会记得我呢？国王大人——玩具是不配拥有姓名的。”  
你看见多弗朗明哥露出了嫌恶的表情，不由得更加兴奋，连喉里的反胃也弱了几分，“多弗，你怎么露出这样的表情？”你故意啧了一下嘴，让他看喉结的吞咽滚动，“我们多少算是接过吻了。”  
“恶心。”  
你只当他在夸你，用另一只手摸他的脸颊。这次你没再靠近嘴唇，只拨弄着耳朵，揉搓他可爱的小耳垂。  
“倍感荣幸，国王大人。”你的手顺着他的脸庞轮廓划到前胸，隔着粗糙的囚服摩擦他的乳头。你很早就想这么做了，平日里多弗朗明哥就是一身敞胸露背的打扮，流畅的肌肉曲线叫人移不开视线。那时在泳池旁你就不喜那豪华奢侈的皇宫设施，反而时常粘在他身边，只要他过来，你便会牢牢占据着左臂位置，把头靠在他怀里，连他身上残留的血腥味也是你尊崇的对象。你想亲他，却也明白这只是妄想。国王的床榻从不是你们可以窥视的。  
你吮吸了一口，把碎肉皮屑和着血吞进喉咙，朝多弗朗明哥直笑，用手撑着他的胸膛站了起来，颇为可惜道：“看来我们得下次再继续了。”你把大拇指往他脸上凑，耷拉的一截皮肉黏黏糊糊地蹭在他右脸，“本来不该这样的。”  
“你最好祈祷一辈子都有这套海楼石。”多弗朗明哥咧着嘴唾道，额头暴起的青筋根根分明。他看起来被你气到极点，连脖颈处也爬满青筋。殊不知这只会让你更贪恋他。  
“我从不祈祷。”你对他笑道，用脸去蹭他变得乱糟糟的金发，海楼石锁链被他的手脚牵扯得叮哐作响。你吻了一下他的发顶，惋惜道:“我会再来看你的。”  
多弗朗明哥的嘴一张一合，你听得清楚他在说你，一字一句，每个声调，都是有关你的内容。你开心地对他挥舞牵着银丝的大拇指，把那块血肉再度放到嘴边，让他看被舌尖上下拨动的那片皮。  
“我也爱你，多弗。”  
你哐地一声关上铁门，遣散了牛头人。

02  
多弗朗明哥当然不会记得，你心里清楚。靠过他胸膛的女人多到数不清，而你连他的床沿都未曾见过。  
你走进电梯，脚下的石板与皮靴相碰哒哒作响。电梯上行，周边忽地陷入一片黑暗。  
那晚的火烧得凶，映照着天日也是这般黯淡无光。  
你第一次看见那个男人慌成这样，他像醉了酒一般跌跌撞撞地从地窖搬出包裹往外跑，左右脚打着架在空地上找大门。不是为力库王，是为自己，火光照着他的脸色从所未有的健康。人在惊慌时往往只会记起最重要的东西。你并不怪他。就像他不记得有过你这个女儿，你也从不曾认过这个父亲。  
你靠在墙角的黑暗里，小口啃着面包。外面烧成怎样与你无关，王座的改朝换代也与你无关，只要还在这个国家，你关心的就只有今天和明天的面包。也许没有明天。你看着那个男人的脸色真正红润起来，火焰从他脸上滚落，一袋子贝利叮铃咣啷地四处逃逸，门外反光的刀剑滴着火苗，你的口水咀嚼着溶解了淀粉。  
窗外噼里啪啦地回荡着怪物的嘶吼，喉咙烤干了，那叫喊便从胸中发出。幸亏有门口尸体的阻拦，没有人再进来，你倚着有粪霉味的墙壁缓缓睡去。  
睁眼醒来，多弗朗明哥新国王的称号已经传遍全国，就连你这个旮旯窝里的穷孩子也听得耳朵生茧。  
『救世主』。他们这么叫他。但救不救又有什么所谓？你一脚踹开脚边的玩具，从垃圾堆翻出半条面包边塞进嘴里。城里的玩具不知何时变得多了起来，生活似乎有些不同，却又好像一切如常。你不知道。  
你敲了敲狱长室的门，推开进入，麦哲伦已经从厕所出来了，汉尼拔不在这。  
“汉尼拔副狱长呢？”你问道。  
麦哲伦打了个嗝，“巡逻去了。”紫色的毒雾从他嘴里飘出，你捂住鼻子扇手，含含糊糊地答了一声关门退出。  
奇怪的上司，奇怪的同事，奇怪的监狱。也只有在这个时候，你才会想起那个老男人，若不是他教你行骗演戏，你也不会这么快便得来钥匙，达成目的。若是寻常人家，这般年纪，哪会和你一样整日扎在监狱日夜不见光。  
该死的命运在18岁那年便分了岔。  
垃圾场的食物随着你的食量的增大逐渐不够饱腹，就算你在小巷里满脸是血地打翻所有人，也只能找出几块发霉的饭渣，连塞牙缝都不够。一来二去，你听说王都的竞技场管吃住，只要每天打几次架就行，便索性收拾干净，前去面试。  
那天落着小雨，你破釜沉舟买的新衣裳不多时便被淋个透湿，黏黏糊糊地贴在身上，口香糖似的粘人。昏暗的天空冷不丁响起惊雷，你被吓个哆嗦，左脚慌不择路地踩进水洼，溅起的泥点在你身上开花，你跌倒在地，精心的装扮彻底打了水漂。  
水流顺着你的身体滑落，花洒喷洒冲击着你的发顶，水汽蒸笼而上。你盯着墙上爬行的水珠，抹去它留下的长长水痕。它弯曲着向下行进，七拐八绕地偏离了轨迹，钻进一处偏僻地缝。  
你猜不透它的方向，就像你不记得自己是怎么莫名其妙进了皇宫，又如何见到了他。  
你长呼了一口气，用掌抵住墙面，盯着蒸腾的雾气低声叫道:“多弗朗明哥。”

03  
计划赶不上变化，在你第二天去找汉尼拔拿钥匙的时候，他叫住了你，问你是不是去过了多弗朗明哥的牢狱，视线在你草草包扎的大拇指上停留。  
“是的，有些瓜葛。”你爽快地回答道，“您放心。”  
“不要做多余的事情。”汉尼拔把钥匙丢给你，意有所指道。  
你应了一声，抓过钥匙朝汉尼拔敬了一礼，“适可而止。我会注意分寸的，狱长。”  
汉尼拔点了点头，转过身挥挥手让你离开。

“呋呋呋，就这？”  
多弗朗明哥听起来有些不满，你颇能理解，从包里拿出报纸丢到他身上，笑道:“不然呢，多弗，你现在可不是什么掌握秘密的天龙人了。”你举着灯走到他身旁，舒服地靠着他左臂躺下，监狱的设施实在周到，他四肢大开的样子倒方便了你，暗黄的灯光在墨镜上反光，刚好够你看清他的面容。你戳着他的胸膛，一字一点道，“囚、犯、多、弗、朗、明、哥。”  
多弗朗明哥的青筋又蹦了出来，他顿了片刻，问你到底想干什么。虽嘴上这么说，脸色却如同被迫吞粪一般恶心厌恶，隐隐透出一股不耐烦。  
你蹭蹭他的手臂，把报纸重新拿到手里，单刀直入道:“交易。”  
“条件？”多弗朗明哥挑眉问道，虽然被锁在地上，语气却仍然高高在上，仿佛从始至终，他才是这场交易的主导者。  
你见多弗朗明哥没有排斥，索性把筹码一字排开，“一切信息。您已经知道我是监狱的人，海军那边我也有信息渠道。”你举了举手里的报纸，接着道，“报纸上不会什么都说，除了玛丽乔亚，您想要什么情报我都会弄来。”  
多弗朗明哥看着你半晌没说话，这下轮到你慌了，你坐起身，紧张地盯着他的脸，想看出他的反应，但他此刻却连青筋也缩了进去。偌大的监狱里只剩下你俩的呼吸声。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥突然笑了起来，你手足无措地僵在原地，仿佛又回到了第一次见到他的那副场景，脑子都不知道该往哪转，支支吾吾吐不出半句话。不管在哪，身份如何置换，只要真正对上多弗朗明哥，你还是会回到那个雨天浑身打颤的穷小子，而他，永远是那个高高在上、不可触碰的王。  
“呋呋呋，你还真是麦哲伦的好下属啊。”  
你吐了口气，深呼吸几下，缓缓抬头答道:“这您怪错人了，是海军没有脑子。”  
“他们一向愚蠢。”多弗朗明哥接道，“那些玩意我也能拿到。如果你再没有什么有趣的筹码，交易作废。”  
你自然知道多弗朗明哥在试探底线，但此刻处于被动，只能绞尽脑汁。你咬咬下唇，深吸一口气说道:“钥匙……”你看着多弗朗明哥，压低声音做贼一般快速补全，“镣铐钥匙、电梯权限、推进城地图。”  
“还真是下血本。”多弗朗明哥评价道，咧开嘴默认了你的那句需要时间，反问道，“你想要什么？”  
“在我拿到并交给您这段期间，您能陪我。”  
“成交。”  
见多弗朗明哥点了头，你高悬的心总算放了下来，从眼角挤出几滴干巴巴的泪水，快乐地叫道:“我就知道您会答应！我的大人，国王大人！”你随手丢开皱巴巴的报纸，翻身跨上多弗朗明哥腰际，从袋子里捯饬出一把剪子。不等多弗朗明哥皱眉，他一身的囚服便被你剪成了碎布。  
“喂！小鬼！……”  
“嘘——您刚刚才答应我的。”你用食指抵住多弗朗明哥的唇，缠着绷带的大拇指在他下巴摩挲，另一只手从地上随便揉起几团衣裳破布，朝嘴里塞了进去，不多不少，刚好能让多弗朗明哥勉强合上嘴，却吐不出话，“国王大人，做生意最讲究诚信。”  
多弗朗明哥的胸膛肉眼可见地剧烈起伏。你压着他的唇瓣划下，勾勒他的轮廓，用指甲轻刮喉结，那东西随着你的动作一颤一颤，你不去看也能想象出多弗朗明哥气急的样子，若没有海楼石，怕是饮血啖肉都不解恨。  
“放轻松，多弗。”  
你拨弄着他的乳头，俯身含进去，入口冰冰凉凉的一点，六层顶上便是极寒地狱。他泛着寒的胸肌下奔腾着热的血，光是贴在胸前，他强壮的心跳声已经掌控了你血液的律动，血液被一股脑输到大脑，分泌的多巴胺使你愈加兴奋。你不满足于他的乳头，左手描着分明的肌肉形状，从胸肌揉到鼓鼓囊囊的胯下。囚裤只有薄薄的一层，隔着布料也能感受到他的火热。与此同时，你的舌尖贪婪地舔舐周边肌肤，长年的袒胸使他胸前的皮肤变得粗糙，但肌肉弹性却半分不差，绷住你施加的力道，再轻轻弹起，紧实的皮肉如同充满弹性的蹦床。  
“你真是让我火大啊，小鬼。”  
你正耽溺于他的肉体，多弗朗明哥忽然出了声，语气低沉而充满杀意，你脸颊紧贴的胸膛随着声音嗡嗡回响，但你只顾着兴奋自己听见了他的两个声音，一内一外，两个动静全叫你窥探了去。你满足地直起身，适才塞进去的布条在他头旁散落，混杂着晶莹的丝线，霎时又把你的目光吸引过去，直到多弗朗明哥不耐烦地喂了一声，你才重新转回注意力，一边伸手去够那堆布条，一边歪头看他，“您不是说好陪我的吗？”  
“够了。”多弗朗明哥双手突成爪状，昏黄的灯光照着他的脸，青色的小龙从他额头起身，狰狞地对着你。若是身处丛林，暴怒的野兽还可能使人惧怕一番，但如今牙也拔了，手也拷了，铁笼后的野性只会令他更加迷人。你向来乐于让他看见你对他的爱意，于是把布条挑到嘴边，靠近他的脸细细吮吸，无视他的话语和反应。  
“我们又接吻了，多弗。”你说，“您真慷慨。”  
你刚想再伸手去抚摸他额间连绵起伏的山丘，大脑却猛然仿佛被重锤砸烂一般变成混沌的肉泥，在骨头里被皮肉包裹着稀里哗啦响，连带着你的眼皮往下落，视角逐渐升高，眼前多弗朗明哥的脸逐渐被墙角的积灰和天花板的积水取代，你腿一软，迷迷糊糊地跌下他的腰，身子化为烂泥，不受控制地往地上砸去。  
“咚”，沉闷的一声后，多弗朗明哥看着倒在一旁的你，不屑地唾了一口，仰起头朝门口的狱卒兽戏谑叫道:“喂，叫麦哲伦来收尸他的好部下了。”  
可惜两个狱卒兽并不听多弗朗明哥说的话，他们只知道你下的挡住门口的命令，忠实地一动不动，也不瞧上多弗朗明哥一眼。喊了一会，多弗朗明哥也觉无趣，揪住你的衣领把你拽近，搜了搜身子，却并未发现钥匙。他切了一声，把你的身子像是踹死老鼠一样踹到墙角，而后自顾自看起报纸。

“多弗朗明哥，你干了什么！”  
多弗朗明哥被声音打断，从报纸里转过头，饶有兴致地看着牢门外一脸严肃的麦哲伦，两个牛头人也已经转过身虎视眈眈地盯着他。“呋呋呋。”多弗朗明哥舔了舔嘴唇，咧嘴笑道，“别紧张嘛，麦哲伦，我可是帮了你大忙啊。”  
“哼，我还不需要罪犯的帮忙。”麦哲伦目光扫过你的身体，确定你并无大碍之后松了一口气，继续盯着多弗朗明哥喝道，“把钥匙丢过来，多弗朗明哥。”  
“你没钥匙？”多弗朗明哥闻言笑得更大声，“那我们可以做个交易，你把这海楼石钥匙给我拿过来，我就可以考虑把钥匙丢给你。”  
“混蛋！”  
“呋呋呋，总比你们这些蠢货来的好。”  
麦哲伦瞪着多弗朗明哥没说话，再这样和他纠缠下去只会没完没了。他掏出一个对话虫说了几句，不一会一个人便跑下来递了一串钥匙给他，还颇为奇怪地多弗朗明哥几眼。多弗朗明哥自然不屑搭理这种角色，又调侃了麦哲伦几句，可后者并无反应，只顾着指挥手下救人。  
多余的同情心。多弗朗明哥不屑道。  
“喂喂喂……”多弗朗明哥歪头叫麦哲伦，“你真不想知道她是来说什么的吗。”  
“没什么好说的。”  
“你认真的？”多弗朗明哥道，“呋呋呋呋，我可不轻易发善心的。”  
麦哲伦转过身，自上而下看着多弗朗明哥，旁边抬着你的手下从他身后走出去。门口没有了牛头人的遮挡，灯光倾泻进来，暗淡地聚集在汉尼拔身侧。门外空无一人，狱卒兽接着巡逻，手下忙着把你送去医务室。吵得人头昏脑涨的污言秽语在六层从没停下，夹杂着多弗朗明哥铁门的嘎吱嘎吱声徘徊在他们四周。  
“多弗朗明哥……”麦哲伦脸背着光，半隐在黑暗里，站在原地看着多弗朗明哥，“要是说她找你干什么，也只会是来杀你。”

04  
你不知道自己在哪，入眼便是蓝得发怵的海水，再抬头只剩白得发惨的天空。你费劲地伸着脖子往四周转动，如同一根被钉在土里的木棍想要挣脱。大块的蓝色无风无浪，海水好像干透的水泥一般捆束着你的手脚，压在胸膛，限制着你每一次呼吸带来的微小起伏。  
世界仿佛瞬间被吞噬得暗淡无光，一切都被灰蒙蒙的粒子笼罩，你努力靠生理泪水去睁闭眼睛，那灰色却似乎是从内部弥散，怎么也逃脱不开。微薄的呼吸使你无法冷静思考，一开始还奋力尝试挣脱运动的手脚逐渐被氧气的稀薄压下。脉搏的跳动变得明晰，先是心脏，而后逐渐蔓延到四肢，再接着你感觉整个人都跟着心脏一齐跳动起来，大脑仿佛分离开去，颤动不受控制地传递到身体，血液开始慌乱地奔涌，抢夺本就稀缺的氧气。你尝试加快呼吸频率，却根本无济于事，凝胶似的海水沉铁般压在胸膛，使不上半分气力。身体逐渐发软，触感逐渐远去，你恍惚自己已经被固定成了一滩肉泥，被灌在一个人形模具里罢了。  
也许就这么死去了吧，你想。这一切不能说从没预兆，从隐藏目的进入海军时你便早已想到了。多弗朗明哥不是一个好国王，但你却不由自主地把长靴里的匕首丢到泥坑，转而涂上艳丽的口红，任由粉红色的羽毛主宰思想。  
“呋呋呋……”  
沉重的喘息间，你的眼前忽然掉落了一片不应属于这个空间的色彩。你费力睁大混沌的眼睛，那片粉色羽毛没有半分虚假，施舍般晃悠着落到你面前。你蠕动着嘴唇，多弗朗明哥的名字在你心里念了千百遍，你崇敬地盯着那朵飘忽的粉羽，眼球和心神随之摇摆，最后低下头看着色块傻笑，羽毛忽地染成血色，连着海面，腥味的深红沿着层层涟漪扩散开来，身体再也撑不住，你的眼前忽地一黑。  
“国王大人！”你高呼一声，猛地直起身，这才发现什么白的蓝的已消失了个干净，你还在推进城里，四周是黑色的墙面，白色的床单和桌上的瓶瓶罐罐让你逐渐平静下来。这是你的房间。你深呼吸几口，掀开被子，双脚落了地，冰冷的地面总算让大脑从梦里清醒。  
桌上的药物下压了张纸，想是汉尼拔留下的。你一边揉着眼睛站起，一边把纸抽出来，扫过前面一连串官方用语念道:“讨论决定……”  
“调……离……”你不可置信地看着后面的几个字，双脚忽地失了气力，整个人跌回床上。你呆呆地望着那张纸，大脑一片空白，无数想法从你脑中划过，呼吸乱了心绪。调离二字像是黑洞，忽地旋转扭曲起来，不仅剜走心脏，更把你的血肉都吞个干净，多年的努力就被这么轻飘飘地碾了个粉碎。  
忽然，你似乎想起了什么，慌忙伸手往兜里掏去，却什么也没摸到。你抚上自己的胸膛，听着呼吸，数着心跳。事情大大偏离了你的预计，你完全摸不准多弗朗明哥的想法。你曾以为上了镣铐便可控制住他，却原来从头到尾，被提线的木偶都只是你。你干巴巴地笑了几声，又忽而转为大笑，拉过被单，把自己埋了进去。  
声音闷闷地穿过棉被，回响在单调的室内。地上的调令飘到床边，调离二字断头台一般横在地上，时间是明日一时。

05  
“汉尼拔狱长，海军那边来了份文件需要您确认。”  
“好，我马上来。”

“叩叩”。  
“我来给你们送甜点，今天是我最后一天在这了，留个纪念。”  
“啊，真是舍不得，好不容易来一位漂亮的小姐呢——唔啊——”

“我们都这么熟了，还要走这一步吗？”  
“哎呀，规定也没办法。你这个钥匙？”  
“汉尼拔狱长同意让我最后看一眼给的，你知道的，就成全我最后一次嘛。”  
“真是……快去快回吧，还有半小时，海军的船也差不多了。”

“咔哒”  
电梯停在六层，一只踩着高跟鞋的脚缓缓踏出。没有任何迟疑，它停在了多弗朗明哥的牢门栏杆前。  
“哟，汉尼拔还没把你撵出去啊。”多弗朗明哥暼了一眼门口那一身熟悉的着装，饶有兴致地开口道，“看来你还有点本事嘛。”  
你见他醒着，掏出钥匙开了门，径直走到他身边跪下，捧着他的脸吻那蒙灰的金发，“跟您比我又算得上什么？”  
你吻到他的鬓角，又依次吻过他的眼角，多弗朗明哥仰着头转开，藤蔓般的小青筋在你嘴下凸起，你停在他的嘴角，直起身来，不舍地摩挲他的脸，“时间不多了，多弗，可你还没兑现承诺。”  
“呋呋呋，你不也没完成交易吗？”多弗朗明哥偏头避过你的手，却没料到你的手又开始往下游走，一把拉下了囚裤，“喂喂喂！”  
“您马上就会得到了。”你背过身，挽起衣袖，从手掌里拔出一根针头，又散落头发，从地上捡起袖珍针筒，快速组装，在多弗朗明哥来不及反应时，朝他的脖颈扎进去，把针头一推到底，轻声道，“您的霸气太碍事了，请宽恕我。”  
“草……”多弗朗明哥顿觉头脑一晕，虽不至于直接不省人事，但这种全身软绵绵使不上力气的感觉让他很不舒服，“疯女人。”  
“放心，国王大人，没有副作用。我舍不得的。”你愉悦地吻上多弗朗明哥的唇，这下他的唇也变得软绵绵的，翘起的死皮在你的舔舐下变得服服帖帖，你浸于喜悦，几近忘了上次的教训，舌尖灵巧地钻进唇缝，直到触及牙关才触电般收回，冰冷的镜框抵在额间，你几乎能感受到他杀人的目光。  
“不愧是您呢。”你后怕地吐了口气，笑着脱下裤子，缓缓从下体抽出一把带鞘的尖刀。  
“恶心。”多弗朗明哥嫌恶道。  
你不可置否地把刀随手往身上一擦，用手按住多弗朗明哥的胸膛，“不要动哦。”当然多弗朗明哥是动不了的，就算没有那管药剂，海楼石也限制了他的行动，你拈起囚服，划下，不消片刻，他的衣物又被你碎个干净。多弗朗明哥骂骂咧咧地说了几句，你全当没听见。血顺着你的手滴落，撒在他的胸膛，霎时像开了无数多小花，而后顺着肌肉形状混成一股汇聚。你拉下囚裤，侵入他薄薄的一层内裤。  
监狱资源有限，就算不缺，也没工夫给收容的犯人每天洗上一次澡，更何况除了巡查根本不来人的六层，若没有麦哲伦镇场，没有谁想来和这些罪犯打交道。所谓清理身子，不过往身上泼几盆水，再等自然风干，和审讯时没有两样。也是如此，多弗朗明哥长时间的分泌物就这么黏黏糊糊地粘在内裤上，一扯下来，除开壮硕的巨物，入眼便是淡淡的体液。  
“他们真不会照顾您。”你撇撇嘴，把内裤从他胯间扯下，揉进手心，俯身说道，“我可不一样。”  
多弗朗明哥刚想说些什么，喉头忽然一阵吞咽，生生给咽了下去，取而代之是一声长呼，“你他妈干什么？”  
你分不出余力回答他，多弗朗明哥的肉棒和他一样又大又壮，就连生气时额间凸起的小青筋也完美的还原，爬山虎一般绕在柱身，增添了一份雕塑般的美感。你用舌尖试探地轻触龟头，恍惚在与多弗朗明哥接吻，肉红色的天赐就在面前，你虔诚地捧着阴囊，从柱根吻到顶端，舌尖轻轻地碰着马眼，绕着龟头来回打转，口水抹在肉棒顶端，水光滑亮的一层。你顺着他的柱身向下，从马眼舔到系带，又到他的阴囊，直到整个柱身都沾满了你的口水，蒙上一层晶莹的水光。你捧起他的阴囊，轻轻含入，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭了一下，刺激多弗朗明哥，听到他发出一声倒吸，你才满意地收起，用柔软的舌头舔弄，如果冻一般轻轻吸着，另一只手抚慰地揉捏。多弗朗明哥被你刺激得哼了一声，出言讽刺道:“呋呋呋，原来你是这么混进来的。”  
“这都要感谢您。”你意犹未尽地吐出他的阴囊回答道，手里不自觉用了几分力气，捏得多弗朗明哥直皱眉，硬生生哽住了话语。  
“我们时间不多了，多弗。”你吻着他的肉棒说道，松开他的阴囊，用嘴包裹住柱身。多弗朗明哥的尺寸比你看上去还要夸张，你张圆了嘴才能勉强吞入。你用舌尖舔着柱身，吸着他的马眼，牙关大开，口水不受控制地自舌根处快速分泌，从嘴角溢出，顺着凸显的青筋流下，打湿你正握着他柱身撸动的手。多弗朗明哥喘着气，声音抑制不住地从胸口发出，前列腺液顺着你的喉咙滑下，蘑菇头一下一下地顶在嗓子眼，淡淡的腥味弥漫进鼻腔，那玩意在你嘴里逐渐挺立，似乎连青筋也涨大了几圈，把你的嘴塞得满满的，哧溜哧溜的水声填满了整间狱室，打在墙上，又被反弹进耳里，嘴里的水声经骨传导更加清晰地传入大脑，多弗朗明哥的低喘自然也被你听个仔细，适才抽刀的裤子还没提上，小穴暴露在空气里，不由自主了抽搐几下，便一塌糊涂了。淫水滴滴答答地从小穴落到地面，混合着嘴里的水声，瘙痒自下身钻到心窍，毛得你百爪挠心，你不得不分出一只手朝小穴挠去。还未接触到花穴，你的手便被止不住的体液打个透湿。你探进手指搅着甬道，那股子瘙痒总算是平息许多，但随之而来的便是极大的空虚感，你扭着腰插入更多的手指，却也满足不了贪心的小穴。  
“哈啊……多弗……”你抬头有气无力地唤道，嘴角牵着几根长长的透明粘稠银丝，你把碍事的衣物解开随手丢掉，用身体蹭着他的肉棒往早已泛滥的花穴塞去。湿润的小穴渴望多时，蘑菇头刚碰上一点，便被迫不及待地迎着滑了进去，整个甬道被填的满满当当，几乎要将你整个人撑爆，突如其来的灌满让你不由得高呼一声，而后是舒服地呻吟。多弗朗明哥动不了，你便主动扭着腰上下运动，整个人伏在多弗朗明哥身上，不仅甬道是多弗朗明哥肉棒的形状，就连身体也要成为他的一部分。  
“多弗……国王大人，您该知道我有多爱您了。”你在他身上，上下颠簸着，带着气音断断续续地说道，双手揉着他的乳头，脸贴在胸上，肌肉上四处残留着你的口水，“您不知道，我第一次见您，您那么对我我有多难受。我们在一起的那一年您从没那么对过我。为什么、为什么您那么快就不见我了呢，是我做错什么了吗？”  
不知是多弗朗明哥的肉棒冲击得太凶，还是你实在水多得泛滥，你的嗓子眼也被堵住了，声音变得沙哑起来。你趴在他胸口，扑通扑通的心跳声连着你和他的脉搏，下体呲呲的水声连着你们的肉体，光是这些，你已心满意足。你膝盖撑着地面，支撑起身体，感受着多弗朗明哥在你体内的炙热，继续颤抖着声线朝他哭诉，“我原以为七年的劳动能换来一次赎罪的机会，却没想到等来的会是那种消息。那些混蛋咧着嘴的嘴脸我见到就恶心反胃，他们在庆祝什么？那些红灯笼理应是由他们的鲜血染成，铺就您王座的红地毯。”你的双眼被泪水糊成一团，抱着他的身体，如同落水的濒死者求救于浮木，多弗朗明哥的动静全被你忽略了过去，唯有甬道里的肉棒和耳边的心跳才是他存在的证明。你吸着鼻子，含糊不清地叫道:“多弗，多弗……为什么你不看我，为什你从不来看我！只要你喜欢，我变得毛茸茸也不错；只要你想，没日没夜在地下我也愿意。但哪怕连个幻影也不曾照耀过我，就是一根羽毛也行，难道是我的爱不够吗？”

“哒、哒、哒。”  
麦哲伦的皮靴踏在地板，钟表滴答着指向十二点五十。  
“呼——听汉尼拔说今天要送个人走，今天好像也没什么事干啊。”

“就是这份文件了，汉尼拔大人。”  
“嗯，边走边说吧，我要去送个人走，差不多也到时候了。”  
“是。”

“滴答、滴答、滴答。”  
墙角的积水揉着肉体交缠的水声砸在地面，沉重的喘息交错纠缠，多弗朗明哥的肉棒每一下都顶到深处，直捣花心，淫水自交合处顺着肉棒流下，打湿了你的大腿，身下一片深色的水渍。多弗朗明哥自然不会放弃你白给的乐趣，一下一下地撞得你屁股生疼，被重力抓下来落回他身上，肉棒长驱直入，似乎要连你一块捅穿，你低声哀求他轻些，但多弗朗明哥只会呋呋地反问这不就是你要的吗，让你无话可说，只能揉捏他的乳头，趴在他身上喘气，唾沫混着泪水往下流，只觉得要死在他分明的肌肉纹理里。  
过了许久，大概在你觉得就要被找人的汉尼拔抓个现行时，多弗朗明哥微微一颤，射在了你的体内，快感从小穴一直涌上大脑皮层，整个人如灌入电流一般酥麻。你张着嘴靠在他身上，无意识地大口喘息，小穴条件反射性锁紧，贪婪地回味着他的肉棒。  
“多弗……多弗……”你呆呆地叫着他的名字，嘴巴一张一合，颠三倒四地说道，“第一次，你第一次……要是我们能一直这样多好。”  
“我有时候真希望时间能长些，哪怕静止不动，只要我还能看见你，哪怕下一秒世界崩塌我也满足了，无论是那时候，还是现在。但为什么，总有人会阻碍我们。我不敢，多弗。”你的指尖拨过他的乳粒，用手撑着胸膛坐起身，恋恋不舍地摩挲他的皮肤，另一只手摸索着抓起横在一旁的小刀，“我好怕见不到你。我好想你。”刀锋在昏暗的灯光下仍显冷冽，在墙上反着银光，你拿着刀撑在地面，俯下身，眼睛贴着墨镜和他对视，多弗朗明哥的鼻梁紧贴在你脸上，呼出的热气拨动心弦，你一时痴了，但多弗朗明哥显然不这么觉得，他扭着头想把你的脸甩下去，却没料到你充分发挥了狗皮膏药的特性，整个人都黏在他身上。  
“游戏结束了。滚下去。”多弗朗明哥不客气道，喷出的热气混着唾沫在你脸上，那块地方霎时像蚊虫叮咬般痒起来，你小心地伸出舌头舔了一口早已消散的唾沫星子，忍不住对着他傻笑起来。  
“你会想我吗，多弗？”你一边笑一边问道，刀锋躺在他的脖颈旁，在你脸上反着刺骨的寒光。你轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，用舌头舔舐唇瓣，多弗朗明哥的唇软得出乎意料，如同在亲吻一片沼泽，稍一接触便会不由自主地沦陷其中。你的指尖描过他的耳垂，顺着脸庞抚过喉结，撑着胸膛，手心连着他的心跳。你反手举起刀，数着他的心跳，定定地看着他问道:“您会想我吗？”

“哒、哒、哒。”  
汉尼拔的皮靴踏进房间，里面却空无一人，他皱着眉思考了片刻，急忙转身，脚步匆忙地走向电梯。

“谁干的！？”  
门从里被打烂，锁头化为一滩烂泥摔到地上，浑身蔓延着毒气的麦哲伦脸色发紫，迈着沉重的步子走出来，周围的人捂着口鼻远远散开，生怕触了霉头。

“呼、呼、呼。”  
你盯着多弗朗明哥，心跳的速度擂鼓般撞击耳膜，沉重的呼吸声回荡再在囚室。多弗朗明哥不耐烦地看着你，和你手上的刀刃。他并不否认现在这个样子确实什么也做不了，但他也拿准了你不敢下手。

“她人在哪？”  
“去六层了。”  
电梯嘎吱嘎吱地缓缓运行起来，汉尼拔走到四层，握着三叉戟等上行的电梯，眉头紧皱。  
“汉尼拔狱长。”  
身后突然有人喊了一声。

“我爱您。”  
你看着多弗朗明哥，眼神迷离起来，无数的画面从你眼前飘过，他仿佛化身为了许多个多弗朗明哥，层层叠叠的重影挤在眼前，你喃喃自语地重复了一遍，举起尖刀划下，利刃轻而易举地撕裂开皮肉，深红的血液奔涌的洪水一般喷出，其中滚出一团裹着红黑色的粘稠物块，被血润着从多弗朗明哥的胸膛滚到地上。你也滚到了地上，眼皮烙铁般沉重，手里的力气逐渐发虚，整个人烂泥一样瘫在地上，多弗朗明哥的阴茎从小穴滑出，转而沾上一滩粘稠的血液，偏偏还有部分溅到了多弗朗明哥的眼镜上，阻拦了视线，让他烦心得很。  
你的体力和思考能力都被流淌的血带走，剩下循环在身体里的只剩虚弱，手使用不上力气，骨头仿佛被空气氧化得一干二净，一尝试握起小刀，手指就像变成了棉花糖，软绵绵地顺着刀柄轮廓凹了下去，眼前倒是不花，推进城的天花板只有黑色。你只能把仅余力气集中在拇指和食指，总算是勉强拿起了刀刃，呼吸越来越困难，空气好像一瞬间在世界消失，你卯足了劲也喘不上半口气。刀尖颤颤巍巍地划着你的肚皮挪动，所及之处滚下一连串血珠，你强撑起眼皮，用另一只手扒开豁口，血液狗皮膏药般黏在你的手上，窜进鼻腔，你有气无力地吸了吸鼻子，摸索着内脏的位置，肠子滑溜溜的漏出一截挂在肚旁，你顺着肠子往上摸，寻着记忆里胃的位置，多弗朗明哥发出的声音听起来像是被海水推着来自梦里，一切都恍惚起来。

“下次不能再放这种人进来了。”麦哲伦锁着眉头，一口紫气从他口中吐出。  
汉尼拔自然地拿出防毒面罩，隔着一层防护闷闷地回答道：“我知道，但当时你不也通过了吗？”  
麦哲伦跺了跺电梯，似乎是嫌它太慢，眼神一刻不离地盯着前方，“我没想到一个侍女会有这种胆量。”他看了汉尼拔一眼，“也没想到狱长的钥匙管理这么松懈。”  
汉尼拔心中一凛，握着三叉戟和麦哲伦一起盯着电梯门，不再答话。  
“嘎吱，嘎吱”。  
电梯缓慢地运行着。

你眯着眼睛，手总算是找准了地方，拖过小刀划开，伸手摸索，一股灼烧感顺着指尖蔓延，烧得你瞬间兴奋起来，沿着内壁摸索，不一会便拽出了一个金属小球。你颤抖着搓动小球，顺着肠子，如滑滑梯一般让它滚到手心。咔哒一声，小球便裂开，你从里拿出来一串钥匙。上面早已被你刻好了字，你闭着眼摸到了“右”的那把，你靠着惯性翻过身，爬近头旁他的右手，肠子压在身下，越滚越多，变为一道立体的血痕。你用尽力气转动钥匙，锁头发出了咔哒一声，如今指节大小的东西，你也得费劲全身力气才能使他移动一二。  
“交易完成。”你勉强叹道，几个气音断断续续地拼凑起来。  
多弗朗明哥右手脱了束缚，扯过一块干净的衣服抹干净眼镜，不紧不慢地拿过钥匙，一边对着锁孔，一边颇有兴致地看着你身下蔓延的血迹。  
“死了没。”他舔了舔嘴边的血迹，开口问道。你用鼻子应了一声，现在的你光是听清他的话语便已费尽了全力。  
“呋呋呋，会开门吗？”多弗朗明哥把你从地上拽起来，随口问道。  
你的生命力顺着血液飞快流逝，内脏的牵涉感也冲不上大脑，整个人浑浑噩噩地被他拎在手里。你模模糊糊地感觉有人说话，想来是多弗朗明哥，却根本听不清楚，好像一团棉花塞进耳里。你想抬头冲它他笑笑，全身的虚弱感却支撑不起脊椎的运动，你歪歪头，晕了过去。  
多弗朗明哥见你没反应，把你举到眼前看了眼，又瞥了一下脚边的红黑一条，厌恶地啧了一声，抬脚把掉在外面的一截割掉，马虎地缝了几下，拖着你走出牢门。

“咔哒。”  
电梯停了下来，麦哲伦跟在汉尼拔身后冲出，入眼的却只剩一间空无一人的牢房和一扇摇晃的牢门，嘎吱作响。  
“出大事了。”麦哲伦怔了片刻，喃喃念道，“这下比看见多弗朗明哥的尸体还糟糕。”他看着前方一言不发的汉尼拔，皱眉叹了口气，上前几步，扶住对方微微颤抖的三叉戟，沉声叫道，“狱长。”  
“是……是！”汉尼拔深吸了几口气，咽了口唾沫，稳住心神，拿出电话虫开始发号施令，“犯人【多弗朗明哥】……”

“呋呋呋，醒了？”  
你刚睁开眼，入耳的便是多弗朗明哥的笑声。后衣领勒着你的脖子，你咳了几声，艰难地挪了挪，却依旧使不上力气。多弗朗明哥瞥了你一眼，换了种提人的方式，步子却没停下，等你刚喘匀口气，他便紧跟着开口问道，“在哪开门？”  
你自然知道他指的什么，从肺里挤出几缕气回答他，“左边。”  
多弗朗明哥拽着你的衣领往左拐了个弯。你挂在衣服里，偷偷伸手摸了摸肚子，那地方镶着一串粗糙的线头，堪堪将两块皮肉连在一起，固定了内脏的位置，但却挡不住血液，等你缩回手，未干的血渍上有黏上了一滩深红的血液。创口处还是千万跟根针扎似的疼，巨大的撕裂感让你忍不住又要失去意识，幸而有多弗朗明哥简短的问句支撑着你的心神。  
“在哪？”  
“第二个岔口右拐。”  
多弗朗明哥已经再度换上了他的粉色大衣，羽毛被风压吹着抚到你脸上，挠得你痒乎乎的，但一想到这沾有他的气息，你又忍不住往前凑了凑，埋在羽毛里傻乐，顾不上每一次呼吸都会带来高压电刺穿身体般的剧痛。你只觉得有他在身边，就一切都能忍受。  
“哪个门？”多弗朗明哥抖了几下，把你的思绪拽了回来。  
你紧皱着眉，捂着肚子，从牙缝吸了几口凉气，多弗朗明哥这几下着实叫你不好受。你抬头四处看了一下，回答道：“第二扇。”

“都结伴去找。不要分得太开，这次是多弗朗明哥。”  
“是。”  
和各楼层狱卒长交代完毕，汉尼拔转向了麦哲伦，他双手紧握着三叉戟，胸膛止不住起伏，“他就交给你了。”  
麦哲伦看着昔日的下属，忽然笑了起来，一朵紫云从他嘴里飘出。他伸手叠上汉尼拔绷着青筋的手，拍了拍他的手背，三叉戟滑溜溜的，已然是黏上了一层薄汗。  
“放心吧，狱长。”麦哲伦说道，“不会再重演了。”

多弗朗明哥一脚踹开门，房里的人还来不及惊呼报告，几个线头早已钻进他们的心脏，转眼房间便只剩下一地尸体。他把你随手丢在地上，坐上椅子，翘着腿，用鞋跟敲了敲桌面，问你：“喂，你会不会？”  
“不会让您失望的。”你勉强撑起身子，爬到他脚边，双手撑着地面，头抵着控制台，慢慢弓起身子，靠着墙面跪坐起来。这套动作已经几近掏空了你的力气，你定在原地，大口喘气。  
多弗朗明哥似乎是嫌你慢得出奇，拎小鸡仔似的把你拎起来丢到一旁的椅子上，“准备好，待会我你就开门。”  
你用指甲扣着按钮的小缝，扒在控制台上，勉强稳住身子，闻言惊喜地抬头问道：“您要陪我在这吗，我以为……”  
“闭嘴。”多弗朗明哥用鞋跟狠敲了下台面，你吓得缩了缩脖子，噤声看着他发呆。他换回了那套袒胸的衬衫，一头金发杂乱地竖着，还没来得及梳理，尖头皮鞋一下一下地敲着桌面，像极了你在皇宫里见到的样子。你看着他的侧脸，视线顺着下颌线滑到胸部，上面还残留着肉眼可见的几滴血渍，你一想到刚刚的事，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，心里乐开了花。你用手拨着按钮，枕着手臂趴在台面盯着他，心里的话不由自主地蹦了出来，“多弗，你真好看。”话音刚落，你吓了一大跳，心里一抽，连伤口都隐隐更痛了几分，你抬眼紧张地偷偷看他，见他没有反应，这才放大了胆子，又叫了一句多弗。  
他还是没反应，甚至连个正眼也没给你，好像睡着了一般沉在椅子里。你彻底放下心来，玩着眼前的按钮自言自语，“您还真奇怪，一会叫我安静，又不理我。”

几滴黏液滴在地面，那人吸了吸鼻涕，从牢门里一脚踏出，接着是一双石头脚，一双高跟鞋……  
“呋呋呋，好久不见。”  
“多弗，你终于来了！”  
“少主！”  
“先走吧，呋呋呋，我们在这已经待的够久了。”

“奇怪——犯人多弗朗明哥——啊，找到了，在三层饥饿地狱！”  
“堂吉诃德家族罪犯全被放出来了！可恶！他们哪里拿的钥匙！”  
汉尼拔看着监控显示屏，险些把牙咬碎。他不是傻子，自然清楚多弗朗明哥手里的钥匙是从哪来的。  
“麦哲伦，犯人在三层往门口挪动，海军那边我已经派人交涉了，我马上到。”  
汉尼拔说着，握着三叉戟走出监控室，步子坚定而沉重。

“多弗，我好想你。”你定定地看着他说道，“海军一点也不好，这里的人都不比您。出太阳的日子比下雨多，和德雷斯罗萨一样，但我身上的水是咸的了，您也不在了。我知道皇宫里的人更新换代有多快，您让我进来时候我还没成年呢，隔年我成年了，您也把我丢了。”你咽了口水，继续喃喃自语道，“从那以后我经常问自己，是不是因为成年，招了您的不喜欢，但是玩具好像流不出眼泪，我只能偷偷对那个铁塔祈祷，他们说您就在上面，如果您听得到的话，我希望我没有许下早点长大的愿望，那样也许就可以永远留在您身边了，我不奢求能靠近您，我不渴求能再靠在您怀里，我不敢祈祷这些，哪怕只要您的一根羽毛。我侥幸您会不会是喜欢毛绒玩具，才把我变成这样，只是您的上个玩具还没有坏，但总有一天能轮到我。但是玩具好像越来越多了，箱子也越来越多，我想您大概也越来越好了，这就够了，不管怎样，只要我还能帮上您，哪怕您从没看过我。”  
你垂着头，往手臂上蹭了蹭眼睛，埋着头说话，“但我还是很想您，我想见你，想要再闻闻你身上的味儿。海军生活不怎么样，监狱里也不怎么样，我不知道你为什么会来这，他们什么也不知道。”你转头看着他笑，忍着痛想往他身边挪，“但我知道，多弗，我都知道。所以我来见你了，不管你想做什么，只要我能做到。”你小心翼翼地把头挪到他胳膊上，见他没有反应，这才满足地笑了起来，“我好想你，多弗，我好想你。”

“你们……呃啊啊啊！”  
血液喷溅在甲板，尸体倒下，发出一声闷响。  
“布鲁布鲁……布鲁布鲁……”  
多弗朗明哥拿起电话虫随手丢进海里，整了整沾血的粉红大衣，呋呋呋地笑了几声，堂吉诃德家族成员跟着他踏上军舰，留下身后一地尸体。

“打不通。”  
听到手下的报告，汉尼拔眉头皱得更紧，自从多弗朗明哥把同伙放出来后，他们便从监控里消失了，仿佛他们早就知道哪里有监控电话虫一样。  
“麦哲伦，情况不妙，多弗朗明哥很可能已经劫持了海军的船只。我去操纵室。”  
“嗯，那边交给我吧。”

“多弗，多弗。”  
你把头埋在他的羽衣里，喃喃念道，忽然多弗朗明哥坐起身来，你身体一个不稳，头重脚轻地滚下了椅子，伤口牵扯着冷不丁撕裂开来，你疼得在他脚边扭成一团，不住地吸着冷气小声叫喊。  
“你在干什么？”多弗朗明哥不耐烦地把你从地上拎起来，扔回椅子，冲控制台抬了抬下巴，“开门。”  
“现在？可我们不是还……”你愣住了，半晌才醒悟过来，巨大的幸福冲击着你的头脑，“您是要和我一起……”  
“什么我们？”多弗朗明哥眯起眼睛，打断了你的话，“别拉这么亲密，老老实实给我们开门就行了。”  
“你们？可这里……”  
多弗朗明哥笑了起来，“对啊，呋呋呋，这还要多亏你送来的钥匙，我会让你体面点的。”  
多弗朗明哥的一字一句如千斤重锤撞在胸口，你大脑一片空白，呆呆地看着他。你想说些什么，但张开嘴，却仿佛失声一般吐不出半个字，连呼出的气息都变得迟缓。多弗朗明哥见你半天没有反应，抬脚踹了一脚，“快点。”  
你下意识顺着他的话抬起手臂，眼前的按钮却光怪陆离起来，闪着红灯几乎要晃瞎眼睛。多弗朗明哥的话语在你脑子里不断重复，你机械地移动着手臂，按下了第一个按钮。金属的冰冷终于让你清醒了许多，你眨了眨眼睛，定定地看着眼前排列的原点，每一个上面都浮现着多弗朗明哥的脸。  
“我愿意的，多弗。”你轻声念道，低头亲吻手边的一枚按钮，转头飞速地看了一眼多弗朗明哥，他正不耐烦地看着你，鞋跟的敲击如同夺命的秒针。我爱你。你默念了一句，缓缓在控制台上开始控制正义之门。  
“砰！”  
忽然一声巨响，铁门扭成一条飞了进来，边缘滴下灼热的铁水，一个长角的黑影踱步从门口走进灯光，身后虚化着一条紫色毒龙。  
多弗朗明哥见状，不慌不忙地转过头，看着他笑道：“呋呋呋，还真快啊，麦哲伦。”  
“多弗朗明哥，乖乖跟我回去。”麦哲伦堵住门口，谨慎地和多弗朗明哥对视，扫了你一眼，“还有你，我们也会严厉处理的。”  
你听到这个威胁，顺理成章地往多弗朗明哥身边凑了凑，手上的动作加快了几分，高声回答道：“我可不归你管了。”  
“呋呋呋，听到没有，麦哲伦。我都说了当时在帮你忙。”  
见你们在那一唱一和，麦哲伦也不客气，毒龙一分为三，直冲面门。多弗朗明哥笑了几声，不闪不避，抬手网，穿过毒龙，直奔麦哲伦而去。毒龙接触身体，多弗朗明哥转眼被腐蚀大半，少量毒液溅到了你身上，如钻头一般陷入皮肤，炙烤着血肉。你不由得加快手速，在开门的同时转头对多弗朗明哥大喊快走。  
“看来是你输了。”多弗朗明哥舔了舔嘴唇，残留的半边身子不再搭理麦哲伦，任由毒液腐蚀扩散，他侧过身子，让你的身形显现在麦哲伦视线内。你不明所以地看着他，他却并不看你，抬手对准你，咧嘴看着麦哲伦道：“看好咯。”  
线头蛇一般溜进你的心脏，尖端轻而易举地破开皮肉，捣烂内脏。你还来不及反应，整个人便已头重脚轻地砸到了地上，只看得见多弗朗明哥的半只黑皮鞋，豁口里填充着密密麻麻的线头。  
“呋呋呋，我真是替你难过，麦哲伦。”

军舰驶出正义之门，身后跟着几艘迟钝的海军船只，拉奥G和乔拉一边填着炮弹，一边朝多弗朗明哥问道：“少主，你是怎么出来的？”  
多弗朗明哥揣着兜，呋呋地笑了几声，回答道：“一条狗。”  
军舰顶上，一具尸体随着波浪和船只一起颠簸。他着着海军制服，整张脸怪异地笑着，两侧嘴角被划开到耳根，眼睛只剩下了两处空洞，横跨整张脸的，是一道用血涂就的深红斜线。

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really love doflamingo, and happy birthday to him.He is a proud king in my mind, can stand higher and do anything he want to do.  
> Thank you for your reading!


End file.
